


Fanart of a date with disaster (or, the time steve essentially whored himself out on national tv to pay his rent)

by fictionforlife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/pseuds/fictionforlife
Summary: Quellthefire, I enjoyed reading your fic. I really liked the part where Steve comforted Tony and rubbed his back. I thought it was so sweet! So that's what I made. Hope you like!





	Fanart of a date with disaster (or, the time steve essentially whored himself out on national tv to pay his rent)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quellthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a date with disaster (or, the time steve essentially whored himself out on national tv to pay his rent)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323337) by [quellthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire). 

> Quellthefire, I enjoyed reading your fic. I really liked the part where Steve comforted Tony and rubbed his back. I thought it was so sweet! So that's what I made. Hope you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mods for the much-needed extra time!


End file.
